Team 20 Departs!
It was a peaceful and beautiful morning in the village of Konohagakure as normal, the only real difference about the village this particular morning was that all of the ninja and citizens alike were in a rush, many of the ninja getting together with their teams to go out and search the Land of Fire for the disappeared ninth Hokage. Kenshin Koigokoro and the other members of Team 20 were in Konoha's mission reception area where Eijikuu and Eijisei Fuuisaki sat, ready to give them the scopes of their mission. "Alright Team Kenshin, here is your mission, Kenshin you may find that this job may be a bit over the lines for your Genin students but...it's only applicable because Konoha is short handed as most of our stronger ninja are searching for Lord Kyuudaime." Eijisei explained to Kenshin. Hesei blinked, the young Hyuga Clan heir had the feeling that they would be getting a pretty big mission while Junichi on the other hand was worried, he wasn't all that confident in his abilites so going on a mission such as even a C-rank would shock the boy. Ryoku and Rikimaru were enjoying what Eijisei had to say on this note, they wanted to have the chance to see venture outside of Konohagakure for the first time in their lives. "Here you are Team 20, this mission is very important to the village by the way. You must journey to Sunagakure or the Hidden Sand Village and give this message to the lord Kazekage." Eijikuu explained to Kenshin and his team, the jaws of both Kenshin and Junichi dropped in surprise of Eijikuu's statement. "Uh Lord Eijikuu do you think that it is really a good idea to send these kids on a mission such as that?" Kenshin asked the older Konoha ninja. Eijisei nodded his head in reply as he began to smoke on a pipe, right before he let out a hacking cough. "It is nesscary, a fair amount of the higher-ranking ninja have gone on to join the search parties for Lord Nine, the few Chunin and Jonin we have left must remain in Konoha to protect the village in the incident that we are attacked." Eijikuu declared. Kenshin could not argue with Eijikuu anymore, Team 20 had been assigned a special C-rank mission and they had to live with it. Chakra Control Training on the way to the Land of Rivers The quickest way to reach the Wind Country and Sunagakure no sato was to travel through a small country known as the River Country. Hesei, Ryoku, Rikimaru, and Junichi waited outside the gates of Konohagakure for Kenshin to arrive. They had been told to wait for their sensei who had to go round up supplies for the mission ahead. "Team 20!" went the voice of Kenshin, the red-haired Konoha Jonin appeared right before his Genin carrying with him five backpacks full of items. "Sensei, are those the supplies for the journey ahead?" Hesei questioned right as his Jonin sensei began to throw the backpacks towards his Genin and Rikimaru, keeping one for himself. "Yup, Hesei, check inside the bags I have something for everyone." Kenshin responded to Hesei's questions, the Hyuga Clan heir as well the other two Genin opened up their backpacks to find inside a radio, some blank scrolls, food rations, and a pocket-sized first aid kit. In Rikimaru's backpack were extra supplies, just for the dog to carry. Kenshin and the Genin strapped the backpacks to their bags and smirked. "Team 20! Move out!" exclaimed Kenshin who dashed off as fast as possible, the Genin following him. Team 20 leaped up into the trees above them and jumped from treetop to treetop like normal ninja did for transportation. Kenshin was focused solely on getting the team where they needed to go, Hesei as usual was complaining, Ryoku and Rikimaru were enjoying the exprience, whilst Junichi hung in the back...wondering how things would go from here on out. A few hours passed and Team 20 approached their resting point, still being within the Land of Fire. The team of three Genin, a Jonin, and a dog stopped in the clearing of a small forest within the Land of Fire and began to relax for a little. "Team 20 listen up!" Kenshin announced to the squad, leaning on a nearby tree. "Eijikuu-sama and Eijisei-sama informed me that they would be sending a back up team to support us once we get to the Land of Wind, apparently we are expecting a little bit of trouble." Kenshin recounted to the Genin; as Kenshin spoke, Junichi opened up his backpack and slurped up some of his food raitons, letting out a slight burp afterwards. None of the Genin seemed to be concerned that they may be expecting a battle or two down the road so Kenshin decided to carry on anyway. "Anyhow Team 20 there are some things we are looking to get accomplished besides the mission at hand, we didn't get to get all that far on our training yesterday and I got some other things that I would like to teach you before anything else." Kenshin stated, the mentioning of the word 'training' got all of the Genin's attention. All kids cared about these days was learning new jutsu and becoming stronger so they could show off to their teammates, friends, and family, it never occured to anybody that the traditional ways of the ninja life didn't matter to children anymore. "So what sensei are you going to teach us some cool jutsu like the one's they used back during the days of the Godaime?" Junichi asked, anticipation gleaming in his eyes. Kenshin let out a sigh, slapping his forehead right before he began to speak again. "Kids, the ninja way of life isn't all about jutsu, jutsu, and more jutsu. Ninja got to learn other things and pick up on their other weaknesses before or they will fall behind!" Kenshin spat at the Genin. "Junichi I've noticed that you have the worst chakra control out of anyone on this team...in fact all of you need improvement on your chakra control!" shouted Kenshin, he had observed that the three Genin indeed did have terrible control of their chakra as a whole. Junichi of course was the worst, at his current stage he wasn't even controlling his chakra but rather his chakra was controlling him. ''Why did sensei have to signal me out? ''Junichi thought letting out a sigh, it was always him that was doing bad wasn't it? Kenshin inspected the three Genin and smirked. They were in a forest clearing and there were trees so there was only one thing he could have them do. "You kids see those trees over there right, well here is the deal, we're going to do something known as the tree climbing exercise." Kenshin began. The Konoha Jonin made a single hand sign and closed his eyes, focusing his chakra to his feet he began to sprint up to the top of a tree without even using his hands but only his feet to run up to the side of the tree. Once on the top of the tree, Kenshin stood on a branch, balancing himself with his chakra. "And that's how it's done kids, focus your chakra evenly to your feet and then run up to the side of the tree. You however have to make it all the way up the tree to be done training." Kenshin said. The tree climbing exercise was a good exercise used by many Jonin instructors, hopefully these kids would be able to get it before the break was over. The kids started their tree climbing exercise as soon as Kenshin was finished giving directions and things went as the Jonin expected, none of them were able to get it on the first try. Kenshin stood with Rikimaru next to him, and smirked, Kenshin didn't want to admit it but he could say that the dog had better chakra control than of the kids on the team. "Ayah!" Junichi shouted right as he began to take his first step up the tree, Junichi was unaware that his chakra wasn't even focused evenly in both of his feet...as a matter of fact his chakra was all focused in his right foot whilst none was in the left foot. Junichi fell off the side of the tree and collided with the ground rather hard while Hesei and Ryoku were making steady progress although still it wasn't enough. Hesei made it a quarter of the way up the tree, wy higher than Junichi before he had to fall back to the ground. Ryoku made it further than Hesei, nearing half-way up the tree, however the next time the other two Genin went they came lower...and lower...and lower than the time before. Kenshin smirked, these Genin had more work to do if they were even going to be able to have any kind of remote control over their chakra. While Kenshin was training the three Genin, a little ways away mysterious figure hid in the trees and began to spy on Team 20 from the treetops. ''I can't let them get to Sunagakure, it could put a wound in the federation's movement. ''The mysterious figure thought right before he disappeared into the trees around him. Battle in the Land of Rivers! Team 20 vs. Binshou Wani Kenshin watched the Genin train for quite some time and finally took note that they weren't going to get the exercise anytime soon. Hesei and Ryoku began to focus too much chakra into their feet while Junichi found himself rather unable to control his chakra...at all. Kenshin collected his students and the party of five went on, crossing the line from the Land of Fire into the Land of Rivers. It would take a few more days to enter the Land of Wind, but for now they had a steady movement and so far no intrusions on the trip had been made. "Arf!" Rikimaru barked, pointing her nose in the air up into the trees of the River Country. Kenshin squinted his eyes and turned his attention to the trees as well, something indeed didn't feel right...in fact Kenshin knew that something wasn't right. "Everybody quick! Get into formation!" shouted Kenshin drawing a kunai knife, all three of his Genin along with that of Rikimaru scuttled together in a v-like formation, all with kunai and shuriken drawn. The leaves in the trees rattled and ruffled when suddenly, something darted from the treetops at high speeds. "Look out!" exclaimed Junichi, the 'something't that had darted from the trees was a ninja. The ninja wore a headband around his neck with a symbol of four vertical lines on it. Kenshin instantly recognized the symbol on the headband, identifying the attacking shinobi as a ninja of Amegakure or the Village Hidden in the Rain. The ninja approached the team of five with a kunai knife of his own, swiping at the nearest Konoha ninja which turned out to be Junichi himself. "Ninja of the Allied Shinobi Forces, the Bomber of the Rain has found you and now I'll stop you...no wait I'll kill you." the ninja, Binshou sneered right before he jumped back. Kenshin, from looking at Binshou was able to tell that he was a Chunin of Amegakure. "With our combined strength we can take him." Kenshin mumbled, right before engaging Binshou with a kunai of his own. Binshou and Kenshin collided in mid-air with a clash of kunai knife, Binshou let out a chuckle as he now had Kenshin right where he wanted him. "Watch out!" Binshou snarled, he quickly swiped a small pill-shaped item from his pocket and tossed it towards Kenshin whose eyes wided. An explosion rang through the air and Kenshin was thrown back, Binshou indeed had caught him with own of his special Explosive Pills, a small capsule-shaped item that explodes upon making contact. Kenshin could not believe that he had been hit in such a manner. Binshou laughed like a maniac, they didn't call him the Hidden Rain's Bomber for no reason. Category:Raiton Master